My Heart Beats for Only You
by BloodyTink
Summary: Sylar and Elle share a dance after the events of "It's Coming." Based on the song, My Heart by Paramore. Sylar/Elle pairing.


**Title**: My Heart Beats for Only You

**Summary**: Sylar and Elle share a dance after the events of "It's Coming." Based on the song, My Heart by Paramore.

Gabriel and Elle were walking down the hallway of Pinehearst to one of the rooms.

"This is your room" Gabriel said to Elle.

He opens the door for her and shows her a beautifully furnished room.

"It's beautiful. Thank you" Elle smiled.

Gabriel watched as Elle looked around the room in wonder. It was strange. He spent the last few hours being electrocuted by this woman and here she was happy as can be. Elle sat on the bed trying it out.

"Nice" Elle smiled.

Seeing Elle on the bed was giving him ideas, ideas that he shouldn't be thinking about right now.

"Um, I also got you a radio. In case you wanted to listen to music. I mean, you do like music, right" Gabriel asked sheepishly.

"Yeah. I like music" Elle chuckled.

_Smooth Gabriel, he thought._

Elle turned on the radio that was on the night stand next to the bed. She changes a few stations until she found a song she liked.

_I am finding out_

_That maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down_

_And I can't do this alone_

"I like this" Elle said, listening to the words.

"It's really nice" Sylar said, sitting down next to her to listen too.

_Stay with me_

_This is what I need, _

_Please _

_Sing us a song_

_And we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own_

_But what would it be without you?_

"Do you know how to dance" Elle asked suddenly.

"What" Gabriel asked surprised.

"Do you know how to dance, like slow dance" Elle asked.

"Why do you want to know" he asked.

"I'm just curious."

"The last time I slow danced it was at my senior prom. My date was Carly Pickett" Gabriel reminisced.

"Lucky girl" Elle answered.

"Not really. I was so nervous I spilled soda all over her $500 dress."

Elle laughed and Gabriel joined in.

_I am nothing now_

_And it's been so long_

_Since I've heard a sound_

_The sound of my only hope_

"I've never been to a dance. I lived at the Company my whole life and I never did any of that normal stuff. Attend school, go to dances, hang out at the mall with my girlfriends. I would ask my dad but he would always no. He said that someone like me didn't belong in the outside world. I know he was talking about my powers. He was afraid that I might hurt someone" Elle said, looking down at her hands.

Gabriel heard the stories about Bob and how he did experiments on Elle as a child just to see how much electricity she channel. Even though he told Elle he didn't want to kill Bob, I think deep down he did. He wanted to do it out of revenage for all the pain he put Elle through.

"I know it's silly but I would daydream about what it would be like to have my very first slow down. A cute guy would come up to me, take my hand and than say 'Elle Bishop will you dance with me?' But that sort of thing never happens, at least not for someone like me, a killer" Elle said sadly.

"Well, I'm one too, but even cold blooded killers deserve their first dance" Gabriel said.

Gabriel took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. He looked into her eyes.

"Elle Bishop will you dance with me?"

Elle felt her heart skip a beat. How was it that she can go take down an escapee from Level 5, yet she turns to jello whenever she was around him?

"I'd love to" Elle said.

They both stood up. They could tell they were both a little nervous on how to do this. They start to move closer to each other.

"If I step on your foot I apologize in advance" Elle said shyly.

"Don't worry. I have two left feet anyway" Gabriel assured her.

The both shared a laugh. Elle gentley put her arms around his neck.

"Is this okay? Am I doing it right" Elle asked unsure.

"Yeah. That's fine" he said.

He puts his hands on her hips and they slowly begin to dance.

_This time_

_I will be listening_

_Sing us a song_

_And we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own_

_But what would it be without you?_

_Ohh…_

They slowly danced to the music that filled the room. It was like the song was written just for them.

Elle forgot how good it felt to be this close to him. To Gabriel. Not Sylar. Sylar was a monster that she and Noah Bennet created. She wanted so desperately to save his soul but instead she destroyed it. She keep telling herself she was doing her job, probably thinking that if she keep saying it enough times she would believe it. She remembered how she zapped him over and over again in the cell until she couldn't anymore. He had a chance to kill her but he found the strength to forgive her and she found the strength to forgive herself.

It was simply the kindest most selfless thing anyone had ever done for her.

That was proof that Sylar, that Gabriel, still had a soul.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_Ohh…_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

"See? You can dance" Gabriel said.

"I have a good teacher" Elle smiled at him.

"If you saw me doing the Running Man you wouldn't think so. Me and fast music, not a good thing. I look like a dork" Gabriel joked.

"But a very cute one" Elle pointed out.

Gabriel found himself blushing.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

Gabriel stared at Elle and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her eyes. Her cute little nose. Her lips. Her perfect lips.

Before he knew what he was doing he leaned forward and kissed her. Elle was surprised but pleased at this and kissed him back.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

The kiss started soft and gentle at first but slowly it began to build, becoming more passionate. Gabriel wrapped his arms around her waist, as if he were afraid she would disappear if he let go. Elle ran her hands through his hair wanting to feel how smooth it was.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_My heart, my heart is yours_

They poured all they had in that kiss. Their love. Their hate. Their fear. Nothing else mattered. The Company. Bob. Noah Bennet. Arthur Petrelli. Pinehearst. Just them.

_My heart is yours_

_My heart is yours_

_My heart is…_

They slowly pulled away, not wanting the kiss to end but knew they needed to breathe. Elle leaned forward and placed her ear over his chest. She listened as Gabriel's heart beat faster and faster.

"Is that for me" Elle asked softly.

"For you. For only you" Gabriel answered.

The End


End file.
